As described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, in an information recording medium, for example, such as a Compact Disc (CD) and a DVD, embossed pits or pre-marks are formed in advance in a necessity minimal area in a lead-in area, in order to prevent illegal copying and falsification of management information or control information.
Alternatively, as described in Patent Document 3, as for the recording operation of a multilayer optical disc, there is a technology of efficiently forming a buffer area for layer jump.
Moreover, as described in Patent Document 4, as for the recording operation of a single layer or multilayer optical disc, there is also a technology of controlling a recording apparatus to perform the recording operation at higher speed in the case of recording information into a lead-out area than in the case of recording information into a data area, in order to maintain compatibility with a Read Only Memory (ROM) disc and to reduce a time for recording the information into the lead-out area at the time of finalize processing.
Moreover, as described in Patent Document 5, there is also a technology of controlling the recording apparatus to perform the high-speed recording operation by changing the recording strategy of the recording laser in the case of recording the information into the lead-out area.
Furthermore, as described in Patent Document 6, there is a technology of minimizing the length of the lead-out area while maintaining compatibility with the ROM disc.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2001-266362    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2000-331412    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2002-170339    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2001-176079    Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2003-151133    Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2003-157620